Achey Breaky Heart
by shyesplease
Summary: Wasn't she supposed to be happy for them? They were her best friends! But she knew why she wasn't and never would be happy for them, and that was because she wanted to be Oliver's.


_Another one-shot, from the weekly contest over at the Moliver boards. It does include the idea of Loliver (bleh) But I hope you enjoy! :D_

**Achey Breaky Heart**

Miley found herself anxiously running her hand through her Hannah clothes as they swirled around in circles, as she waited for Lilly to show up.

Today was the day, Miley smiled. Today - after 3 years of constant nagging on Lilly's part - Miley was going to tell her that she had indeed fell for Oliver.

And hard.

"Miley?" Miley heard a voice call her name. It was Lilly.

Miley's face broke out into a huge uncontrollable grin, and she practically skipped to exit her Hannah closet to her room.

When she emerged, she saw her bubbly blond best friend, waiting with a small smile on her face.

"I have something...big...to tell you!" Miley exclaimed, excitedly. Just then Miley's door opened to reveal Oliver himself.

Miley stomach whirled with butterflies, as she shyly smiled at Oliver. "I-I didn't know you were coming, Oliver."

"About that," Oliver spoke, standing awkwardly in the middle of her room, rubbing the back of neck nervously, then suddenly looking at Lilly.

"Miley," Lilly spoke. She turned to her. "Oliver and I have to tell you something." Lilly seemed to be both nervous, and scared. Oliver mirrored her expression.

"W-What is it?" Miley asked, stumbling over her words. They were scaring her.

Lilly left Miley's side and went to Oliver's. "Well, when Oliver and I were at the beach today, something...happened." Lilly said, saying it cautiously.

Miley gulped. Possibilities running through her head like a marathon at the Olympics. "What?" She whispered. At this point she figured she might not like the answer.

"We...sorta," Lilly started, but then stopped. Oliver just stood to the side of Lilly, his head down, looking at his shoes. "We sorta...kissed," Lilly admitted, then looked at Miley.

Miley wondered if they could hear her heart being slowly ripped apart.

She bite her lip. The tears were begging to escape but she couldn't do that now.

"And..." Lilly trailed. Miley knew there just had to be more. "We thought we would give dating a try," She said, taking her one hand and intertwining it with one of Oliver's. He looked up, and gave her a small smile.

They both looked up at Miley, waiting for her reaction.

"You're dating," she spoke quietly. Barely audible. Miley cleared my throat. "You're dating!" she repeated with fake enthusiasm, and a fake smile plastered on her face.

"You're okay with this?" Lilly wondered, questionably.

Miley nodded her head, "Of course!" she lied. "My best friends are d-dating!" she said, her voice cracking at the last word, but it went unnoticed by her two friends.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!" she falsely guaranteed her. "Now how bout you two go out on a date now or something," Miley suggested, guiding them to her bedroom door.

They both turned to her in the doorway.

"Thanks Miley," Lilly said appreciative, as she gave Miley a hug.

She looked over to Oliver, who was unusally very quiet this evening. "Thanks Miles," he spoke softly. His eyes showed gratitude. Miley's heart melted and shattered in that one second all at once.

"No problem you guys," she said, about to shut the door, but then Lilly stopped it with her hand.

"Wait, didn't you have something to say?"

"It's not important right now," Miley spoke, her sadness oozing into her answer a tad.

"Alright, if you say so," Lilly said, giving her a second glance, in case she changed her mind. "I'll call you and tell you the date details later!" She said, half squealing.

Miley raised her phone, "I'll be waiting."

Lilly closed the door, and Miley dropped her phone to the ground with a small 'bang' as it hit her hardwood floor.

She walked over to her bed and collapsed down listlessly. And like a faucet, the water came pouring out of her eyes, continuously.

She kept pounding, and pounding her bed hard with her fists, hoping it would do some good. Hoping she would wake up soon, and laugh about the silly nightmare.

How could this happen? All Lilly and Oliver do is argue and insult one another. Sometimes they're worse than Jackson and her. How could they be a couple?

Everything just felt so _surreal_.

She began coughing from the overly excess amount of tears she cried. Miley sat up in her bed, wiping away the lingering tears with the back of her hand.

Wasn't she supposed to be happy for them? They were her best friends! Lilly was finally going to have a guy that she could trust, and maybe Oliver would finally have a lasting relationship.

But she knew why she wasn't and never would be happy for them, and that was because she wanted to be Oliver's.

A tear feel down her face. Gliding it's way from the corner of her eye, down her cheek, to taste it on her lips.

And now, even if they did eventually break up, she couldn't go out with him. Best friends don't go out with other best friend's ex-boyfriends. Even though Oliver was her _other_ best friend, and she had been crushing on him since she moved here, she couldn't. It was against the girl code.

She huffed a sigh. She could never win.

Why did Lilly do this anyway? She must've known Miley liked him since she kept nagging her these past years.

Miley sat at the edge of her bed, rubbing her temples in clock-wise motion, to try and ease her thoughts. To ease the whole situation.

Lilly had to know Miley liked Oliver. She had to!

Miley looked up and gaze at her wall that was littered with various things. The thing that caught her eye though were the pictures of Lilly and Oliver, thumb tacked to the wall.

Miley slowly walked over to small collection of them, and gazed at them sadly.

Miley had wanted these so she could always have her best friends around even when they weren't.

She ripped one off it's tack, leaving a rip through the top of the picture. Miley loved the sound it made, so she decided to rip more and more of the pictures off. One by one.

She kept ripping, and ripping. Just like they just kept ripping her heart.

A pile was mounted in her room of all the pictures, and Miley took them in her hand and began crumpling them in her hand. Soaking some from newly fresh tears.

"You knew Lilly! I know you knew!" Miley yelled, as she continued to crush each picture, before suddenly loosing her energy, and melting into the sea of damaged photos.

Miley looked around at her surroundings, suddenly realizing what she had done.

Good thing she had doubles of all these.

Still remaining on the floor, she dragged a trashcan she had nearby, and filled it up with the ruined pictures. Then rested her head on the rim of it.

She just _had_ to know...

She was awakened by her thoughts when her phone rang, playing her ring tone of "Shake it" by Metro Station.

"Hello," she greeted, trying to keep her voice clear and stable so the person on the other line wouldn't think she just went through a meltdown a minute ago.

"Miley!" It was Lilly. "You will never guess what happened on me and Oliver's date!" She exclaimed, and Miley knew she was smiling brightly.

Miley could hate Lilly and even Oliver for hurting her like this, but she had to play best friend, and care about them. And be there for them. Sure she didn't like they were going out, but she had to live with it, even though her heart was paying the price.

"What happen Lilly?" Miley asked, faking her interest in the subject.

"Well first we went to..."

_So how was it? Reviews are very much appreciated! :D_


End file.
